Trois lettres de l'au-dela
by PadmeNAS
Summary: Dark Vador reçoit trois lettres destinées à Anakin Skywalker. Une de Shmi, une d'Obi-Wan, et une de Padmé. Se passe pendant l'épisode 4.
1. Dark Vador et Anakin Skywalker

Comme dirait Obi-Wan: Bonjour à tous. Et à toute. Bon alors j'ai vu que j'avais plus de 200 vues sur ma fanfic "Une mort Trois points de vue" et... ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je vous dirais jamais assez merci pour ça. Alors ce week-end j'ai écrit le début d'une nouvelle fanfic qui devrait avoir cinq chapitres. Et comme j'ai fini le chapitre 1 bah... je le poste. Avant de commencer à lire il faut que vous sachiez que je considère que Dark Vador et Anakin Skywalker ne sont pas la même personne. Et disons que c'est l'une des bases de cette fanfic. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède malheureusement pas Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Dark Vador et Anakin Skywalker<p>

"Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée. J'ai tué Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'ai tué celui qui m'a condamné à porter cette armure. **Ce n'est pas de sa faute** **tu le sais très bien. **C'est de sa faute! Qui m'a coupé mes membres restants? Qui m'a laissé brûler dans les flammes de Mustafar? **Qui t'as condamné à cette noirceur? Qui t'as tout pris? Obi-Wan peut-être? **Oui c'est lui! **Ben voyons! Il a aussi flirter avec Padmé c'est ça? **Obi-Wan est un lâche! Et Padmé est une traîtresse! **Et maintenant, tu insultes notre ange au profit de l'homme qui t'a manipulé durant plus de dix ans, et qui continue de le faire. **Mon maître a raison. **Sur quel point? **Le Côté Obscur me rend plus puissant. **C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réussi à sauver Padmé? **Ce n'est pas pareil! **En quoi est-ce différent? **Tais-toi! Tu as tort! **J'ai raison, mais tu ne veux pas te le prouver. **Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es mort, Skywalker. C'est juste que tu es faible! **Alors toi tu es quoi? Je te rappelle que tu n'es rien d'autre que le pantin de ton maître adoré. **Je ne suis pas son pantin! Je suis quelqu'un d'important! **Tu n'es que son jouet, Vador. **Je contrôle la galaxie! **C'est ce qu'il te fait croire. **Je suis le symbole de l'Empire. **L'Empire n'est rien à côté de l'Alliance Rebelle. **Ce sont des moins que rien! **L'Empire n'est fait que de haine. L'Alliance Rebelle est l'exemple même de l'amour. **L'amour est faible. **L'amour est la plus grande puissance qui existe. Tu ne peux pas la battre. **La haine est supérieur à l'amour. **Le Côté Obscur te met vraiment de grosses conneries dans le crâne. **Le Côté Lumineux est ennuyeux à mourir. **Tu t'ennuyais quand tu te battais avec Ashoka et Obi-Wan? **Ne me parle pas d'eux! **Ils te manquent.** **Comme tout. **Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes. **On est d'accord. **Tu m'énerves! **Je ne dis que la vérité. **C'est ce que tu crois. **C'est ce que je sais. Et tu le sais aussi. **Arrogant! **Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant? **Je ne suis pas comme toi. **Tu as raison, tu es beaucoup plus arrogant. Serait-c****e un grain de lucidité? **Je te contrôle! Et je te dis de la fermer! **C'est dingue mais j'ai pas envie.**"

Dark Vador détestait cette part d'Anakin Skywalker qui se trouvait en lui. Skywalker avait raison. Mais il ne se l'avouait pas. De toute façon il n'avait plus que ça. Il n'avait plus que le Côté Obscur. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

"-Seigneur Vador.

-Grand Moff Tarkin.

-Nous avons reçu des lettres. Au du moins ce qui reste du Temple Jedi les a reçus. Je suppose que vous les voulez."

Tarkin jeta les lettres à terre et s'en alla. Vador et Skywalker voulurent tous les deux l'étrangler. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient son visage répugnant. Mais ils ne l'étranglaient jamais. Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Dark Vador ramassa les lettres à l'aide de la Force et s'assit sur son lit. Il lut les noms des expéditeurs: Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Padmé Amidala. Aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas une si bonne journée.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous? Je sais que le dialogue VadorSkywalker est assez confus mais je pense qu'il faut ça pour que cette histoire se mette en route. Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre Vador sera moins en colère et Skywalker sera moins sarcastique. Peut-être même qu'ils vont déprimer... Vous aurez la réponse d'ici demain, peut-être. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais qu'il en reste toujours une ou deux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là.


	2. La lettre de Shmi

Bonjour bonjour. Je sais que je devais poster le chapitre 2 mardi, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec Internet. Je suis vraiment désolée. En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir lu. Et un merci particulier à Kallen Mason et à -Noisette pour leurs reviews. :) Ce chapitre concernera la lettre de Shmi. Et on va voir que Vador et Skywalker peuvent être "gentils" l'un envers l'autre. Mais seulement quand ils sont dépressifs. Bonne lecture. :)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Star Wars. Sinon le Wampa n'aurait pas tué le Tauntaun de Luke.

* * *

><p>La lettre de Shmi<p>

Dark Vador était assis sur son lit. Il contemplait les trois lettres qu'il avait dans la main. Elles étaient le symbole de son échec. Ces lettres venaient de trois personnes qu'il aimait beaucoup autrefois. Il avait toujours était là. Il était comme le frère jumeau d'Anakin, même s'il était invisible à la vue de tous. Il n'était pas Anakin. Chacun avait une part de l'autre mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant la même personne. Ils étaient deux. Et ils voulaient tous les deux ouvrir ces lettres. Dark Vador ouvrit celle de leur mère tout en tremblant de tristesse.

"_Anakin Skywalker, mon très cher fils, mon grand garçon, cette lettre est pour toi. Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra un jour. Mais je te l'écris quand même._

_Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du soucis pour moi. J'ai été affranchie par un homme, Cliegg Lars, qui est tombé amoureux de moi. Il est très gentil, tellement gentil que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à mon tour. Il a un garçon, Owen, que je considère comme mon deuxième fils. Soit rassuré, mon premier fils c'est toi. Owen a une femme, Beru, qui ressemble beaucoup à cette jeune servante, qui était stupéfaite que l'esclavage existe encore. Si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelait Padmé. Elles ont un caractère très semblable. Je leur parle beaucoup de toi, autant à ma famille qu'aux gens du village, et je suis très fière de leur dire que tu es un Jedi. Je suis animée par l'espoir de te revoir, toi et ton si beau visage, tes si beaux yeux et ton si beau sourire. Je suis certaine que l'on se reverra. C'est notre destin._

_J'espère de tout coeur que cette lettre te parviendra. Shmi, ta mère qui t'aime énormément."  
><em>

Les larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues de Vador. Sur celles de Skywalker si. Puis, après un long moment, elles s'arrêtèrent.

"Je l'ai déçu. **Je l'ai déçu aussi. **Pourquoi tu dis ça? **Je me suis laissé remplacer si facilement par toi. J'aurais dû me battre pour qu'on reste chacun à notre vraie place. **Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ces cauchemars. Autant ceux de notre mère que ceux de Padmé. **J'étais tellement triste... **Je le sais. Je l'étais aussi. Même si le Côté Obscur a couvert ma peine."

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils éprouvaient chacun des remords. D'énormes remords. Dire qu'il y avait encore deux autres lettres...

* * *

><p>Bon. Je sais que les conversations VadorSkywalker sont toujours aussi ambigu. Et difficile à comprendre. Mais bon. La prochaine fois ça devrait être plus "normal". En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci d'avoir lu. :)


	3. La lettre d'Obi-Wan

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai fini le chapitre 3 alors je le poste. Merci pour la review ACasseNoisette. :)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Star Wars. Sinon l'Ewok ne serait pas mort.

* * *

><p>Dark Vador prit une profonde inspiration. Autant que le permettait son équipement de survie. Il prit la lettre d'Obi-Wan. Il ne le détestait pas. Il l'aimait comme avant. Il l'aimait comme Anakin l'aimait: comme un père. Il déplia soigneusement le papier. Il tremblait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.<p>

_"Mon très jeune apprenti,_

_On m'a demandé d'écrire ce que je pense être ma dernière lettre. J'ai décidé que tu serais le destinataire. C'est étrange mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu serais avec moi lorsque je rejoindrai la Force. Dans tout les cas, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu es un très bon Padawan, malgré ton caractère, et je sais que tu seras le Jedi le plus puissant que la galaxie ai connu. Même si un Jedi ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, je veux que tu saches. Que tu saches que je t'aime. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je sais qu'au début je te haïssais car les dernières paroles de Qui-Gon étaient pour toi. Mais tu n'y était pour rien. Alors je t'ai formé. Pour que tu sois l'Elu. Pour que tu sois celui qui rétablira l'équilibre. Et je suis sûr que tu le fera. Je veux aussi que tu saches qu'en 10 ans, tu ne m'a jamais déçu. Bien au contraire. Je sais que tu aimes énormément la sénatrice Amidala. Je pense qu'un jour elle deviendra Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Je vous le souhaite à tous les deux. J'espère que tu m'excusera d'être si dur avec toi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Tu es toute ma vie, Anakin. Tu liras cette lettre lorsque je ne ferais plus qu'un avec la Force. Je m'en assurerait. Je t'aime Anakin._

_Obi-Wan"_

Obi-Wan l'aimait vraiment. Et aujourd'hui il l'avait tué. Il soupira. Ou du moins il essaya. Skywalker pleurait, encore une fois. Lui n'avait pas de masque qui l'empêchait de le faire.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû le tuer. **Pourtant tu l'as fait. Le Côté Obscur te voile vraiment la face. **Je sais. Mais nous n'avons plus que ça. Tout les deux. **Par ta faute Vador. C'est toi qui nous a condamnés. **Je ne suis pas excusable. Et je ne sais plus quoi dire. **Alors, si tu ne sais plus quoi dire, ouvre la dernière lettre.**"

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne tenait plus qu'une lettre. Plus que la lettre de leur ange. Plus qu'un dernier effort.

* * *

><p>Vous avez vu comme Vador déprime? Je sais, ça casse un mythe, mais j'aime bien le voir dans cet état *petit rire sadique*. Et en plus ça va aller de pire en pire pour lui. Je suis désolée, mais je pense ne pas avoir "éradiqué" toutes les fautes d'orthographe. Bref, merci d'avoir lu. Review? Bonne fin de week-end. :)<p> 


	4. La lettre de Padmé

Salve! (Oui j'ai eu italien aujourd'hui.) Bon alors, le chapitre 4 est fini, donc comme d'habitude, je le poste. Merci pour vos vues :)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours pas Star Wars. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Dark Vador ressentit alors une grande douleur dans ce qui restait de sa poitrine. Il se souvenait qu'il avait prit le contrôle du corps d'Anakin. Il se souvenait des yeux remplit de larmes de Padmé. Il se souvenait qu'elle aimait Anakin. Mais pas lui. Alors il l'avait étranglé. Anakin n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait supplié Vador d'arrêter. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Son cerveau lui disait de ne pas ouvrir cette lettre. Son coeur lui disait le contraire.<p>

_"Mon très cher Anakin,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je regarde tous les jours l'Holonet, en espérant entendre que tu es en vie. Le plus souvent, ils déclarent que tu es mort. Chaque fois, mon coeur se brise en entendant cela. Puis, un instant après, ils affirment que tu t'en ai encore sorti avec bravoure. Je sens alors une douce vague d'espoir recoller mon coeur. Tu me manques affreusement mon héros. Je ne passe pas une seule seconde sans penser à toi. Je sais pourtant que tu reviendras. Tu n'as jamais brisé l'une de tes promesses. Ici, sur Coruscant, tout est le plus normal possible. Le chancelier suprême déclare chaque jour que nous gagneront la guerre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il entend par nous. Je sais que tu l'apprécie énormément, Anakin. Mais je ne lui fait pas confiance. J'ai l'impression qu'il joue un double jeu. Comme si son apparence publique n'était qu'une façade pour cacher une grande noirceur. Et je pense que c'est cela qui nous a plongé dans cette guerre qui semble sans fin. J'aimerais tant te serrer dans mes bras. Je reçois des milliards de coup à chaque respiration. Cependant, une grande nouvelle m'a rendu la vie plus douce. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cet heureux événement. Mais, à ton retour, tout s'arrangera. Comme d'habitude. Je te dirai quelle est cette fameuse nouvelle lorsque tu seras en face de moi. Je l'espère heureuse pour toi. Pour nous._

_Ton ange, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker."_

Cette lettre lui faisait atrocement mal. Son coeur était brisé. Même s'il n'en avait plus. Il avait perdu son ange. L'unique amour de sa vie. Il l'avait tué. Ses pensées étaient les mêmes qu'il y avait vingt ans. A la seconde même où il avait revu son écriture, son coeur avait explosé. Encore plus qu'Alderaan. P-A-D-M-E. Cinq lettres étaient en train de le détruire à nouveau. Cinq lettres aussi magnifiques que tristes. A présent il n'y avait plus que ça dans son esprit. Skywalker, qui pleurait pour la troisième fois de la journée, était parti. L'Empereur aussi. Le bruit infernal de sa respiration n'était plus là. Puis, il se rendit compte à quel point Skywalker avait, lui aussi, mal.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir étranglé. **Tu me le répètes depuis 20 ans. **Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu m'as pardonné. **Je ne suis pas prêt de le faire! Et Vador! Il faut qu'on parle.**"

* * *

><p>Le dernier chapitre devrait arriver jeudi, et dedans, Vador et Skywalker risqueront de se parler disons... très vivement! Et il sera centré sur Anakin. Bon sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Même s'il est déprimant. (en même temps, j'ai fini de l'écrire en math donc bon...) Plusieurs petites mises au point:<p>

-Ce "L'unique amour de sa vie." n'est pas là pour faire bisounours. C'est juste un *spoiler* lien avec le dernier chapitre.

-Le "Il faut qu'on parle." est très direct et agressif, je sais. Mais Anakin est très en colère et il va sûrement se déchainer sur Vador.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous pouvez laisser une review, autant pour une critique positive que négative. Ciao! :)


	5. Encore un espoir

Coucou. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté jeudi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Finalement, Anakin et Vador ne vont pas se parler dans ce chapitre. Mais, ça n'empêche pas qu'Anakin soit en colère. Seulement, il ne va pas y avoir que ça. Parce que je voulais qu'on ressente vraiment toutes ces émotions. Bref, merci à A-Skygirl et à Kallen Mason pour leurs reviews. Et à vous tous pour vos vues. Désolée pour les fautes. Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas (qui a fait du très bon boulot) et a Disney (ça, par contre, je suis moins sûre).

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un espoir<strong>

Anakin Skywalker avait accepté beaucoup de choses de la part de Dark Vador. Il avait accepté qu'il aime lui aussi Padmé, Obi-Wan, Shmi et bien d'autres. Il avait accepté de partager ces moments les plus intimes avec lui. Il avait accepté qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Il se souvenait de l'instant où il l'avait compris. Il était sur Tatooïne, était très petit et se posait cette question: "Est-ce-que je réussirais à visiter toutes les planètes qui existent?". Et, à sa grande surprise, une voix lui avait répondu. Il ne savait plus exactement quoi. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de vérification: il n'était pas seul. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et rapidement, ils avaient exprimé des idées différentes. Anakin avait besoin d'amour. Vador avait besoin de haine. Et sa haine avait détruit tout ce qu'Anakin aimait. Et ça, Skywalker ne l'acceptait pas. Et ne l'accepterait jamais. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir gâché son existence. De n'avoir pas vu grandir ses enfants. Luke et Leia. Il avait senti deux liens se créer en même temps que la destruction de celui qu'il avait avec Padmé. Il était leur seul père. Parce que Vador ne les avait pas senti. Et c'était tant mieux. Il ne tenait pas à les condamner en laissant Vador savoir qu'ils existaient. Et il avait failli le faire. Lorsque Vador torturait Leia, il lui avait crié d'arrêter. Et lorsqu'il avait demandé pourquoi, il avait cru ne pas pouvoir se retenir de dire la vérité. De dire que c'était sa fille et qu'il refusait de la voir souffrir. Mais il s'était retenu. A la place, il lui avait dit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Vador n'avait rien répondu. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté. Alors, il avait fait la seule chose que son coeur de père lui disait. Il avait envoyé du réconfort à Leia grâce à la Force. Elle n'était pas morte. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Il était fier d'elle. Leia ressemblait beaucoup à Padmé. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Quant à Luke, ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne l'avait vu que deux petites secondes. Et ces deux minuscules secondes lui avaient rempli le coeur de joie. Parce qu'il avait vu son fils pour la première fois. Mais surtout parce que ses jumeaux étaient enfin réunis. Et ça, Anakin ne voulait pas que Vador le détruise. Pour rien au monde. Et il y a quelques secondes, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il le haissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ca serait sacrifier des millions de vies. Car maintenant qu'il a son nouveau joujou, il ne se priverait sûrement pas d'atomiser une ou deux planètes. Tout à coup, il sentit du nouveau chez ses jumeaux. Il y avait un mélange de peur et de courage. Que leur arrivait-il? Est-ce-que... les Rebelles prévoyaient de faire sauter l'Etoile Noire?! Il eut la réponse lorsqu'il sentit Tarkin arriver.

"-Seigneur Vador, une réunion de très grande importance doit avoir lieu. Ca serait donc sympathique si vous pourriez vous dépêcher.

-Quel est le but de cette réunion?

-De faire disparaître l'Alliance Rebelle. Définitivement."

Anakin était soulagé. Parce qu'il savait que ses jumeaux allaient bien. Que l'Etoile Noire allait être détruite. Mais aussi parce qu'avant de partir, Vador avait pris les trois lettres. Ce qui signifiait qu'il restait encore un espoir que tout redevienne comme avant.

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette fanfiction est finie. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à tout ceux qui l'on suivit. Merci pour vos vues. Et encore un grand merci à A-Skygirl et à Kallen Mason pour leurs reviews. Bon week-end. :)<p> 


End file.
